


The dark is better than the light

by Potter_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bellatrix is Mad, Draco Malfoy is a Brat, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Narcissa Black Malfoy Bashing, Nymphadora Tonks Bashing, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potter_Black/pseuds/Potter_Black
Summary: Isadore Potter or Isadore Black-Lestrange wants revenge on those who killed her Uncle James who she thought was her father till her seventeenth birthday and who separated her from her parents and sent his papa Sirius to Azkaban. The only person who can help her get revenge is the Dark Lord.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Bartemius Crouch Jr./Rabastan Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback/Remus Lupin, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Rodolphus Lestrange, Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Azkaban is a very cold and foul place, no one should be here. The dementors that guard the place are wraithlike dark creatures which feed on your happiness and generate despair and depression. The prisoners most of them go insane if they are left in such places for prolonged time.  
  
Lord Voldemort looked at the place with a barely concealed sneer. He blasted the door and his other followers who are with him went to free the others except one who stayed by his side.  
  
"Come, we will go and free your precious godfather." The dark lord went forward with the person following him. On his way he freed the Lestrange brothers and they followed him. When he reached the cell, he blasted the bars making the person jump.  
  
"Sirius Black, we meet again. Do you wish to come with me?" The dark lord smirked at him.  
  
The last Black was about to answer when a soft voice interrupted them. "Let me talk to him, please." The person entered the cell and removed the mask and hood. The person kneeled beside him.  
  
"Siri" Sirius looked at the person with narrowed eyes. A soft face with hazel eyes looked back at him. Those eyes, he knew them. James, his brother, but he is dead and this person is a girl not man. Dora, James' daughter has his eyes. She looked like James last he remembered, is this girl Dora?  
  
"Dora?" She smiled at him and nodded. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. She hugged him back even if he is smelling like rot. "What are you doing here? With him. He is Voldemort." Sirius pointed at the dark lord.  
  
"Siri, please. I'll explain later. Come with me. Please." She pleaded. He can't say no to her can he? No, never. He nodded and she helped him stand. She looked at the dark lord and he nodded with a pleased smile. The Lestrange brothers looked at both of them with confusion but didn't speak as they trust that their lord and he won't do anything without thinking.  
  
The dark lord held a portkey in his hand and they touched and with a hiss, they all reappeared in a grand looking hall. Sirius and the Lestranges stumbled due to weakness. The dark lord and Dora helped them stand on their feet again.  
  
"Now if you will follow me." With that said the dark lord left the room. Dora held Sirius' hand and they followed him along with the other two. They reached the infirmary. "Isadore take care of them till the other healer comes." He left the infirmary.  
  
"Come on, you are going to stay here till you get back to your perfect health." She took them inside. "I'm not a healer yet. I'm studying to be one. I still have one year left at Hogwarts. I'll try my best to get you people back to your full health as soon as possible." She waved her wand at each of them and their prisoner clothes changed into hospital clothes. "Now lay down." She said strictly. They didn't waste any time laying on the bed. Sirius and Rodolphus laid beside each other while Rabastan laid across them.  
  
"Now, I know you two must be wondering who I am?" She started waving her wand on Sirius. "I'm Isadore Potter. Eldest daughter of James and Lily or that is what I thought till last month." A parchment appeared in her hand. She started reading the parchment not noticing the shocked looks of the other three.  
  
"What do you mean by that is what you thought?" Sirius asked trying to sit.  
  
"Don't get up." She said in a stern voice which made him fall back onto the bed. She ignored his question and read the parchment, her beautiful face now held no softness, her lips formed a sneer. "The guards of Azkaban are going to die in my hands." She muttered under her breath but everyone heard her. Sirius was shocked that she wanted to kill someone.  
  
"Sirius, I performed a diagnostic spell on you to check for your injuries and this shows all the injuries you have after your last check up. This shows everything." Sirius' eyes widened when she said everything. He didn't want anyone to know what the guards did to him in the prison. He started shaking a bit thinking about what happened there.  
  
"Siri, calm down. It's ok. You are safe. They are not here." She hugged him and started rubbing soothing circles on his back. Rodolphus and Rabastan looked confused. The guards never did anything to them, they were afraid of them even when they are in the prison.  
  
When Sirius calmed down, she kissed his forehead and started healing him. She gave him potions which he took without any grimace. "This is dreamless sleep potion. Take this for today." He gulped it down and was asleep in moments. She adjusted the blankets and covered him properly before turning to the other two. "Who's next?"  
  
"Heal Rab first." Rodolphus said to her. She nodded and did the same as she did with Sirius, he didn't have half of the injuries which Sirius have but still she muttered angrily and started healing him. She turned to Rodolphus and casted a privacy barrier on them as the other prisoners are brought in by the other death eaters.  
  
"Wait" Rodolphus stopped her before she can cast a diagnostic spell. "What ?" She asked him with her hand on her hip.  
  
"I want to know what they did to Sirius." He said with gritted teeth. Isadore looked at him for a moment before sitting on the stool beside his bed.  
  
"You saw how he reacted when I said, I know it. He doesn't want anyone to know it. It makes him feel weak. I don't want to betray his trust. He didn't ask me to keep it secret but he doesn't want anyone to know about it." She sighed.  
  
"I promise. I won't tell him that I know. Please just tell me what did they do?" He asked her.  
  
"Why do you even want to know? Why do you care?" She asked him back.  
  
"I- I loved him. I still love him." He confessed.  
  
"You are married to Bellatrix." She pointed it to him.  
  
"I didn't want to marry her. But I had no choice. My parents made a betrothal contract with her. When I said them about Sirius they didn't agree at first but gave up after some days and were ready to cancel it but Walburga, that hag threatened me that she will harm Sirius, if I don't marry Bellatrix. Sirius was 2 years younger than me, he felt betrayed when I married Bellatrix. He left his house when they announced it and went to Potter's." He explained it to her.  
  
"Do you remember when you slept with him after he graduated?" Isadore asked him.  
  
"H-how do you know about that? Sirius was drunk that night. When I tried talking to him again, he didn't even look at me." Rodolphus asked confused.  
  
"You are right. He doesn't know anything about that night. He doesn't even know that he became pregnant with your child. He doesn't even know that I'm his daughter. He doesn't know anything." She said tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"What? Pr-pregnant? My child? You are my daughter. Our daughter." He sat on the bed and looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Yes, I'm your daughter." She said not looking at him. He hugged her tightly to his chest. She didn't complain, she is hugging her father for the first time. He didn't leave her for sometime but he has to get healed. She reluctantly removed her arms from around him. "You have to get healed."  
  
"You still didn't say me what they did to Sirius." Rodolphus asked her quickly.  
  
"Th-they raped him." She said in a small voice.  
  
"WHAT?" He shouted trying to get out of the bed. She stopped him before he can stand. "I know you want to kill them. I feel the same but you need strength to curse them. The dark lord captured them and they are now in the dungeons, you will get your revenge on them and we will know why they did it to him. I don't think they touched any other person in that way. Now first you get healed. We will talk when you get up." He looked unsure. "Please dad." He looked at her when she said dad and nodded slowly. She did the same what she did to others and he is also asleep within minutes.  
  
Isadore sighed and sat beside his bed for sometime before getting up and closing the four posters of the three beds and placing wards on them which will alert her if they wake up or anyone else visits them. The privacy barrier didn't allow any sounds from the other side but when she crossed it she had to close her ears to the screeching of Bellatrix.  
  
"Master, you came. You saved me. I knew that you will come to save me." She was trying to touch the dark lord. Isadore narrowed her eyes at the bitch. She waved her wand making her fly back to bed. Invisible ropes tied her to the bed. The dark lord looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She raised an eyebrow in return. He shook his head at her and smiled at her but that turned into a grimace when the bitch started screeching again. She waved her wand silencing her.  
  
"Shut up!!" Isadore shouted at her. Bellatrix looked at her angrily, if she is anyone else, she would be trembling in fear. "Oh please, I'm not some pathetic person who will fear you. You just came out of Azkaban and didn't even change your clothes and you are going to hug the dark lord and make him filthy." She raised an eyebrow at her. Bellatrix looked down at her and sneered at herself. She waved her wand and changed her clothing. The healer beside her bed nodded at her and she went to the dark lord. They left the infirmary together to the throne room where the others are waiting for him.  
  
Isadore went and stood beside Malfoy Lord and gave him a small smile which he returned while the dark lord stood on the dais. Everyone turned to him. "Everyone did a great work today. The others are getting healed in the infirmary. Soon they will join us and we can take over the ministry and Hogwarts from the old fool Dumbledore." Everyone cheered. "Lucius, Isadore stay. Others can leave." The others left the room and left the manor.  
  
"Lucius, as you know Black is now with us and both your wife doesn't like him. I want you to talk to your wife about him. I don't want your wife to curse him the moment she sees him. Black may not be one of mine but he is as good as. I don't care if she thinks your son deserves to be Lord Black instead of him, he is Lord Black and she better give him the respect he deserves. Also, your son needs to learn how to hold his tongue." The dark lord looked directly at him.  
  
"I already told him to keep his mouth shut, my lord but he is just like his mother. I'll try my best to control both of them." Lucius said looking ashamed.  
  
The dark lord nodded and looked at Isadore. "Did you inform Black that he is your father not godfather?"  
  
"I was about to inform him but his health scan showed some rather disturbing results. I want you to swear that this will not leave out of the room." The dark lord and Lucius nodded and sweared on their magic. "He was raped by the guards in Azkaban." She looked down to hide her tears.  
  
"What? But no one else are." Lucius exclaimed.  
  
"I know that. Rodolphus knows about being my dad and about Sirius. He was ready to hex those guards. I explained him that the guards are in dungeons and he can do whatever he wants when he gets better but I want to know why they did it to my papa. When they never touched anyone else, why did they do that to him." She looked at them.  
  
"I guess Dumbledore is behind this. He is the one to send Black to Azkaban. I think we can go to the dungeons and get our answers." The dark lord walked out of the room and the two followed him.  
  
They captured five guards alive while the others were dead. Isadore hoped the one who did that to her papa is still alive so that her dad can get his revenge. The guards were unconscious. The dark lord renervated them and entered each one's mind to see who did it making them scream because of the pain. He sent three guards to other cell.  
  
"These two are the only ones to do that to your father. Dumbledore paid them a month back to make Black submissive. He is planning on freeing Black soon and he wants him to be a weak willed person. Black was always a rebel in his teen and ran away from home when Walburga forced him to be a death eater. He hated everything dark because of her. Dumbledore used it for his benefit. When Black started doubting him, he sent him to Azkaban but now he is removed as chief warlock so he needs Black seats to gain the position. As Sirius is still Lord Black, he needs him out of Azkaban." The dark lord said with a disgusted expression.  
  
"If they continued this for some more days, surely he will become what Dumbledore wanted. When I said him to lay down sternly, he did it without any protest. He didn't even speak again. When I talked to him about the scan, he started panicking, he is afraid that people will hate him because of what these idiots did to him." Isadore said pointing her wand at them.  
  
Isadore is still learning dark arts and unforgivables but she knows other curses and hexes which can make them suffer. The dark lord and Lucius just watched as Isadore tortured them. After some time the dark lord placed a hand on her shoulder making her stop. "I think there are other people who want to torture them dear." The dark lord placed another hand on her wand hand and stopped her. Lucius never saw the dark lord touching someone else, he just stood there not knowing what to do. "You can leave Lucius. Be in my study tomorrow at 11." Lucius fled as soon as possible.  
  
Isadore put her wand back in its hostler and turned towards the dark lord and wrapped her arms around him. He apparated them to his bedroom. "You should rest dear."He sighed.  
  
"You met your parents for the first time in your life and they need you tomorrow. You have to sleep if you want to be there for them. Also I need to talk to Bellatrix about your father tomorrow." He sighed again. Isadore moved away from him as he said the name Bellatrix. She hates her, first her parents didn't marry because of her and now she is trying to steal Marvolo from her. How dare she try to hug him? And he didn't even stop her, does that mean he likes Bellatrix more than her? Bellatrix is his loyal follower and left hand woman while she is just his student.  
  
"I will go to my room." She left his room before he can stop her. She has so many thoughts running in her mind. She closed the door and changed her clothes before going to bed. She still remembers the day when her brother Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived returned from the triwizard tournament with Cedric's dead body and announced that the dark lord is back. She felt so happy that she couldn't control the smile that wanted to appear on her face.  
  
Isadore explained to her best friends, the demon twins that she will be joining the dark lord. She thought they will cut their friendship with her but instead they said that they will come wherever she goes. She felt so happy that day, Lily never loved her as much as she loved Harry. After James died on Halloween night, no one cared for her till she came to Hogwarts. She became friends with the twins and they were the only people to care for her. When Harry started his Hogwarts two years later, he and his friends started tormenting her, she survived only because of twins. She listened to stories of how Harry defeated the dark lord, she didn't believe that a one year toddler can defeat someone like him. She decided to join the dark lord when he comes back. She didn't want to be with those people who call themselves her family.  
  
Isadore wrote a letter to Lucius Malfoy asking him to take her to the dark lord, she also mentioned that she will swear an unbreakable vow that this is not a trap. When she met the dark lord for the first time, she was shocked. She never thought the dark lord to be so handsome. He has black curly hair, thin eyebrows, ruby red eyes, sharp nose and cheekbones and a perfect jaw with a smirk playing on those sinful lips as if he knew what she was thinking. She told him about how her family treated her, so she wanted to join him. He didn't mark her as she is still in School and Dumbledore can see her mark. He gave her a bracelet which looked like a snake, that acts a dark mark if he want something from her.  
  
The dark lord himself started training her how to duel and the dark arts. She always loved to learn new things and he is a very good teacher. Her stupid crush on him started growing as they spent more and more time. He became her mentor and she knew that what he feels towards her is just what every mentor feels towards their students. When her appearance changed on her seventeenth birthday, he took her to Gringotts where they got to know that Sirius and Rodolphus are her parents and Dumbledore placed a glamour on her to look like James and Lily. Next day, she went back to Potter manor and asked Lily about this under truth potion.  
  
Lily admitted that when they knew Sirius is pregnant, Dumbledore said everyone about him going on some mission and kidnapped him. Dumbledore checked his mind to see who the father is and placed him under imperius during his pregnancy. Lily told James that she was pregnant and she placed charms on herself to look like one, when Isadore was born Dumbledore gave her to Lily after placing a glamour on her. He then placed some memory charms on Sirius to make him think that he was out on some mission. They first wanted to kill her but thought she can be useful in future. When Sirius started questioning Dumbledore, they started to see him as threat. Dumbledore knew that the dark lord is coming that day and he killed James as he won't allow Sirius to be sent to Azkaban. When the dark lord came, they both started duelling and Dumbledore shot a killing curse making him vanquish, they then made some crap story about boy-who-lived and told everyone.  
  
Isadore then obliviated Lily and went to dark lord to say him what she learnt about her and that night, he was not able to properly remember what happened after he entered the cottage, he suspected that Dumbledore placed some charms in the house to make his mind foggy. They planned on getting the prisoners out and also planned to get Sirius out. As they spent more and more time together, he gave her permission to call him Marvolo. He even hugged her when she started crying about her unfair life. Today was second time he hugged her.  
  
Isadore rolled to her side and hugged her pillow to chest. 'He doesn't like me in that way. He hugged me only because of dad. Dad is loyal to him, so he helped me. In fact he likes Bellatrix, that is the reason he always speaks so fondly about her. I'm mad. I should forget about my stupid crush on the dark lord.' She thought to herself and tried to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus Dumbledore, who is sitting on the head of the table looked at the order members with a look of sorrow but inside he was gleeful. Voldemort broke into Azkaban last night and freed his followers from there. He was waiting for him to come back so that he can play the hero again. The people are slowly forgetting what he did for them. They should be forever thankful of him for defeating the dark lord Grindelwald. When Tom Riddle started to gain power from the old pureblood families, he made him the next dark lord. That Halloween night, he thought he killed him for good but then he saw his soul disappear. He always thought that the boy is so much into dark arts but never thought that he will make horcruxes. He started searching for them and found some clues about them. 13 years of searching and only one is destroyed, he got the memory from Slughorn, he tried to deny it but Albus tore into his mind and found that the boy made seven. The one that is destroyed was a coincident, Harry destroyed it in his second year to save Ginny's life. If it isn't for Fawkes, the boy is useless, the phoenix was successful in stabbing the basilisk with the sword and then helped Harry destroy the diary.  
  
Harry Potter is bored sitting in the order meeting. They are going on and on about the same things. There was a mass break-out in Azkaban and they are arguing over it. They can't change anything now, why bother arguing about it. Harry sighed and looked at others. Ginny is trying to control herself from sleeping, Ron is just filling his mouth with the food on the table, Hermione is looking at Dumbledore listening to every word he is saying, the twins just sat there looking uninterested, The others were talking on how to stop you-know-who. Wait, where is Isadore? He never cared about her but she is always with the twins, where is she? She is disappearing so much lately.   
  
"I think there is nothing we can do about the breakout. We won't get anything arguing with each other. We have to be more careful from now on as Voldemort is back. At least the ministry now believes he is back which is good for us. Now I'm going to end this meeting here, you can leave." Dumbledore stood up and said to them.  
  
Slowly most of the order members went to their homes and the only ones left were Dumbledore, Weasleys, Potters, Hermione, Tonks, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape.   
  
"Severus, are you sure you really don't know if Sirius Black is with them or not?" Dumbledore asked him. He wanted to get Black out of the prison himself so that he can get the man's trust and with the Black seats on Wizengamot he can be chief warlock again. The ministry now believes Voldemort is back but still didn't appoint him as chief warlock and now Black is also gone from Azkaban. Did he really join Tom?  
  
"Albus, the dark lord didn't even inform me about the breakout. I guess he started suspecting me as a spy." Severus informed him. "But Severus, you just have to check his house for Sirius. I knew he was a death eater but he should have thought about Harry before going with You-know-who." Lily frowned.  
  
"He is a dark lord Lily. He has wards everywhere in the manor and he knows it instantly if anyone goes somewhere without his permission. He also has sworn us to secrecy about the location of the manor. Don't even ask where it is." He said when she was about to ask where the manor is.  
  
"At least try to know if Sirius is there or not? We really need him Severus. He is Lord Black and Voldemort" everyone except the twins and Remus flinched, Severus due to burn on his hand. "Will get more powerful with his seats." Dumbledore said not noticing the dark look sent by Remus.   
  
"I will try. If that is all I have some potions to brew." He stood and left without waiting for an answer. "I think he is lying. Greasy git." Ron muttered but everyone heard and no one even tried to reprimand him but the twins scowled at him while Remus shook his head at him.  
  
"Are you going to stay for lunch Albus?" Molly asked him. Albus nodded and stayed for some more time.   
  
"Where is Isadore?" Harry asked looking at twins. "She is your sister" "You should know" "where she is" The twins said shrugging.  
  
"You know about her more than me. Now answer me where is she? She is disappearing a lot now a days." Harry looked at them pointedly. "Ask her yourself" The twins said in unison and left the table.   
  
"I'm talking to you. You can't go like that." Harry shouted after them. "Harry, why do you care where she is? You should be happy that she is not staying much here. I say good riddance." Lily sighed making Remus clench his fists under the table. He took some deep breaths before excusing him out.  
  
"Oh, Remus are you leaving?" Lily asked when he stood. "I have to go back to the packs. They will suspect me if I'm gone for much time." He said and left just like Snape.   
  
"Lily, I know you don't like her but you can't let her go like that. She will go dark, she needs to be controlled." Dumbledore sighed. "Albus, she is pathetic and weak. There is no need to worry about the freak." Lily scowled. Harry just frowned but forgot about her when Molly placed food for everyone in front of them. He is not like Ron but he never says no to good food.   
  
Dumbledore went to his office after lunch and sat in his chair thinking about how to get Sirius back under his thumb. Sirius Black was charming and intelligent student when he was in School. His mother always punished him for every small mistake which led him to hate her and everything she liked, that includes the dark side. Dumbledore made sure to use the young boy's hate for his mother to bring him under his thumb. At first Sirius was naive and never questioned about his plans and did everything he asked but then he started slipping and got himself pregnant. He never knew that the boy loved Rodolphus Lestrange but used it for his benefit and stole the kid from him and obliviated him. Isadore Andrea Black-Lestrange, now known as Isadore Lily Potter. He thought of killing the baby as he didn't want Sirius to go to Rodolphus but thought better of it. But after placing memory charms on Sirius to make him think he is on mission for the order, he behaved like a little puppy for some days but as days went on gradually he and James became a thorn to his side, questioning him for everything, they didn't understand that whatever he does is for the greater good, so he killed one on the night he knew Tom was coming to Godric's Hollow and framed the other for it. He didn't kill Sirius because the Black Lordship will go to the next male if Sirius didn't pass it to his daughter and the next male can be anyone on dark side. Sending Sirius to Azkaban was easy as he was a Black, so he is dark and a death eater. But now, during death eater breakout, Sirius too escaped with them. How is this possible? The memory charms he placed can be removed only by him, so he won't know what Albus did. Then why did Sirius go with Tom? What is he missing? He just hopes Severus finds Sirius and brings him back soon.   
  
Sirius felt someone running his fingers through his hair, he never felt this good in years. He didn't want to wake up from this nice dream and face those guards or dementors. He sighed, the fingers stopped making him whine and lean into those fingers. He heard someone chuckle and opened his eyes to look into Blue eyes of his ex-boyfriend who cheated on him and married his cousin. He then remembered Dora, his goddaughter coming to his cell with Voldemort and then portkey, infirmary, dreamless sleep potion. He removed the hand still buried in hair and moved away from him. He tried to sit but Rodolphus stopped by placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Wait!! Dora said me not to let you get up until she checks on you." The touch made him flinch and Rodolphus just wanted to go to the dungeons and curse those idiots. "I'm sorry" He removed his hand. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."   
  
"Sirius! Good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" Isadore came to the other side of his bed. She smiled at him warmly making him smile back automatically. "I'm feeling good, actually better than what I felt in years" He said beaming at her. "Good to hear that." Isadore waved her wand over him just like last night.  
  
"Yes, now you have to take some potions for at least three months and you have to start doing some exercises every morning. I will check you every week to see your improvement.Also you need a mind heal-" "No! I don't want any mind healer. I'm fine. Can't you see, I'm fine. I'll take those potions and do everything you say but I don't need a mind healer." Sirius shouted at her.  
  
Rodolphus placed a hand on his shoulder ignoring his flinch. "Sirius, you should listen to others before shouting. I know how it feels to let people see you in your weak state but Dora only wants to help you, so instead of a mind healer she will help you in getting better." He explained softly.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I- " "It's fine Sirius." She smiled at him but he couldn't smile back. He shouted at her without listening what she is saying. She even knows what the guards did to him. They always said him how weak and pathetic he is and no one will love him. He didn't believe them at first but as days passed he started believing them. His own mother hated him, then Rodolphus left him for Bellatrix, James died, Dumbledore left him to rot in Azkaban. Now, he shouted at Dora and she will also leave him because he shouted at her. He didn't know when he started crying but two pairs of arms wrapped around him brought him back from his mind.   
  
"Shh, Sirius. It's ok, don't cry. It's fine. I won't leave you. I will never leave you. I love you." Sirius pulled her away from him and looked at her. "Really? You really love me?" He asked her in a low voice. "Yes, I love you so much." She kissed his cheek and hugged him once more before going to Rabastan who groaned waking up.   
  
Sirius was still in Rodolphus' arms, he always liked being in his arms but he cheated on him. He tried to move away from those arms but Rodolphus held him tightly. "Sirius, please listen to me." He pleaded looking into his eyes. Sirius stopped struggling and looked away. Rodolphus then explained him what he said to Isadore the previous day. Sirius was shocked that his mother threatened to hurt him.   
  
"Why? Why would she do that?" Sirius started crying again. Rodolphus' hand was twitching for his wand, Isadore told him what their lord found in their minds. He had to take deep breaths to control his anger and hugged Sirius tightly to his chest. He shifted a bit so that they are lying on his bed and Sirius' head was on his chest.  
  
"Sirius, calm down. You know that your mother feels everything abnormal if it is not up to her standards. But she is gone now, dead. Don't worry." He rubbed his back soothingly. "But you are married Dolph. Bellatrix-" "Is a bitch and I hate her." Rodolphus snarled. They looked up when Isadore came to their bed with Rabastan. She brought the other bed closer and Rabastan sat on it heavily.  
  
"I think we should say them about my parents." Isadore sat beside Rabastan and looked at Rodolphus. "Yeah, you said yesterday that you thought James and Lily are your parents but they are not something like that." Sirius asked her. He and Rodolphus also sat on the other bed.  
  
"They are not my parents. You are." She pointed to Sirius and Rodolphus. Sirius and Rabastan were shocked and looked at her with wide eyes. Rodolphus who already knew explained them everything. Sirius was shocked that Dumbledore and Lily did something like that to him. His daughter. His baby. They separated him from his daughter. They made him forget his daughter. He tried to go to her but Rodolphus stopped and Isadore came to him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I-" "Don't blame yourself papa. It was Dumbledore. I got you and dad now. I don't want anything else." She hugged and this time both cried but happy tears. The four talked for some time but as they are still weak due to the dementors, Isadore ordered them to sleep if they don't want sleeping charm to be casted over them. They grumbled about that but soon exhaustion took over them. Sirius and Rodolphus slept on the same bed though, she shook her head and enlarged it a bit so that they have enough space and placed some charms so that they don't fall. She placed the wards on the beds again and left the privacy bubble.  
  
Isadore clenched her the wand in her hand tightly when she saw what was happening there. Her eyes started burning, 'No there is nothing to cry. You just have a stupid crush on Marvolo. There is nothing to cry if he likes someone else. You know better than that. Come on you can do it.' She said to herself and started to move out of the infirmary when the dark lord called her. She cursed her luck mentally and turned to him.  
  
"Isadore, the healer who checked on Bella yesterday has some work, can you check over her?" The dark lord asked her. Isadore looked at both of them.  
  
The dark lord was sitting beside Bellatrix and she was clinging to him and he is making no move to separate himself from her. It hurts to see him close to others like that when he only came near her two times. 'She became his follower before you were even born' she scolded herself. She nodded and waved her wand, a parchment appeared in her hand. She was in similar state to her dad and said the same things that she told him.   
  
"Who are you?" Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at her. "Isadore Black." She replied. "Black? Who is your father?" Her eyes narrowed into slits.   
  
"None of your business." She told her curtly and was about to turn around when a hand grabbed her wrist and the nails dug into her painfully. She winced and turned around to face her again.   
  
"Bella, leave her." The dark lord ordered her but not in the same tone he uses with everyone. Isadore forgot about the nails digging into her skin and drawing blood and looked at him but he was looking at Bellatrix. He really loves Bellatrix.   
  
"You dare talk to me like that and turn your back on me." She shouted. Isadore tried to yank her arm out of her hold but the woman has a very strong grip even after spending 13 years in Azkaban, moving her hand made her nails dig deep into her hand and she winced again. "Sirius Black." Isadore hissed.   
  
"That Blood traitor?" Bellatrix sneered at her. "Who is your mother then? A mudblood?"   
  
"That is enough Bella. I told you to leave her." The dark lord ordered a bit more sternly. Bellatrix blinked and left the hand she is holding, there is blood on her fingers. The dark lord stood from the bed making Bellatrix look at him sadly. He waved his wand cleaning the blood and was about to talk to Isadore but she left. "I warned you not to badmouth Lord Black. Just because you are not well doesn't mean I can't punish you for your mistakes. You will give respect to both Sirius Black and his daughter Isadore." His voice was cold and he glared at her before leaving the infirmary himself.  
  
Isadore bumped into someone as she was walking back to her room. "I'm sorry." She didn't look up and was about to go when a hand stopped her. "Isadore" She looked into concerned eyes of Lord Malfoy.   
  
"What happened? Your hand is bleeding. Who did this to you? And why didn't you heal it?" He asked taking his wand and cleaning the wound. He narrowed his eyes at the nail marks and healed them. "Who?" He asked her again when she didn't reply. "Bellatrix" She explained what happened just a few moments back.  
  
Lucius cursed the Black women inwardly. While Narcissa uses her words to hurt the person, Bellatrix chose to harm them physically just like her Aunt Walburga. "The nails dug so deep. It takes time for the marks to vanish." He told her.   
  
"Lucius, I'm a healer. I know. Don't worry. I'll apply some salve on it." She chuckled at his fussing. It felt good for someone to take care of her. Someone of his parents' age. At first both of them were awkward around each other but they bonded over time.   
  
"Lucius" A velvety voice came from her behind. They saw the dark lord walking towards them. "What are you doing here?" The dark lord asked him.   
  
"My Lord, I got some information from the ministry." He informed him. The dark lord nodded. "Very well, let's talk about this in my office. Follow me. Isadore, you too." He said when she was about to go to her room.  
  
Lucius told about what is happening in the ministry and that they now believe that the dark lord is back. Both Lucius and dark lord discussed on what to do and how to control the situation while Isadore just sat there listening. After an hour of discussing their plans the dark lord dismissed Lucius leaving the other two alone.  
  
Isadore didn't look up at the dark lord to know that he is watching her. He didn't speak anything for a long time but then she heard him stand and walk around the desk towards her. She stood up from the chair when she saw his feet beside her. A long finger under her chin made her look into those ruby red eyes of Marvolo. She didn't want to look into those eyes, she want to forget them, forget him and her stupid crush on him. He just looked at her not saying anything.  
  
"U-Um My-My Lord, wh-" "Marvolo" She blinked at him for a moment not understanding. "I think I gave you permission to call me Marvolo when we are alone dear." The finger under her chin moved and his thumb caressed her cheek. "Y-Yes. I-I'm just used to calling you My Lord." 'Why the bloody hell is she stammering?' She thought to herself. The hand was still on her cheek, thumb tracing her cheekbone.   
  
"How is your hand?" After a long moment of silence. She looked down at her hand which Bellatrix dug her nails into and back at him. "It's fine. Lucius healed me. We were actually talking about my hand when you came." She told him. "Very well. I think Bella's mind is not stable due to the dementors. I told her not to do something like that again. Don't worry." 'Bella, he says her name so fondly. He never called me Dora.' "Yes, my lord." He removed his hand from her cheek and she already missed the warmth of the hand. "Are you up to your practice?" He asked her and they went to the training room for her practice. This is going to be so hard for her to forget her crush on him when he is this intimate with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Isadore didn't know what to think about the dark lord. Why did he do that? It's not like he cared for her as much as he cares for his beloved Bella. Why bother how her hand is? He has more matters to think about like how Bella is doing. Why did he placed his hand on her cheek and looked at her like that? He should do all those to his Bella not her. Why making her believe that he cares for her or he likes her and then when Bellatrix is healed and back by his side, he won't even look at her like he did when Bellatrix held her wrist and dug her nails in. She was brought of out of her thoughts when the dark lord started speaking.   
  
"Today you will learn how to cast the unforgivables." He is full in his professor mode. He explained about the unforgivables for some time. "You need to feel anger in you to cast one." He was now standing behind her close enough to feel his breath on her neck. She stiffened minutely at the close proximity of them.   
  
"Now who do you hate the most?" He asked lifting her wand hand at the newly conjured rat. "Lily Potter?" She shook her head. "Albus Dumbledore?" She shook it again. "Harry Potter?" She shook her head no again. He frowned "Then who is the person you hate the most?"   
  
Who is the person that she hates the most? Of course, everyone thinks that she must hate the headmaster or Lily or Harry but no, the person she hates is not one of them. Not even Bellatrix, he is Ronald Weasley. That stupid weasel, she hates him so much. After what he tried to do to her last year, he became her target. He would be the first person that she will kill. "Ronald Weasley" she said through gritted teeth.  
  
The dark lord frowned more. The youngest Weasley, why does she hate him so much? Did he do anything to her? He slid a hand around her waist resting it on her stomach. Isadore is his, only he is allowed to touch her. He will ask her later about what the Weasel did to make her hate him so much. Now she needs to learn the curse.   
  
"Very well, now imagine him instead of the rat and cast the torture curse." She shivered as he pressed close to her. The hand on her stomach tightened a bit more. Why is he holding her like this? He is making it hard to forget about her feelings towards him. She closed her eyes and thought about Ronald Weasley. She can feel the anger inside her towards him. She opened her eyes and imagined it as Ronald. "Now, say it." He whispered near her ear.   
  
"Crucio" She shouted and the rat started screeching and writhing. She felt so good, the dark magic she is feeling in her body was so addicting, just like the dark lord's magic. She stopped the curse after a minute.   
  
"Very good, you did better than all my death eaters." He said feeling proud making her smile. "Even Bella couldn't perform it on her first try." The smile on her face vanished as soon as he said the name of that bitch. Why does he bring Bellatrix into everything? Why is he holding her like this if he likes Bellatrix? She took deep breaths to not shout at the dark lord. He is the dark lord and will crucio her to death if she does something that he doesn't like.  
  
"I think this is enough for today. The unforgivables drain your energy, you have to practice these daily from today. We will see about the Imperius curse tomorrow on some prisoners. And finally killing curse the next day. But the cruciatus needs more practice to hold it for more time." He explained to her.   
  
Isadore thought that the dark lord will move away from her when he said it is enough but he held her tightly and his hand is now under her jumper, his thumb rubbing circles on her skin making her shiver. Why is he doing this? Does this mean he likes me? No, he likes Bellatrix. He just wants to use me till she is back to health. He is the dark lord, why would he want someone like me? Isadore was brought out of her thoughts when someone knocked on the door of the training room. She cursed the person when the dark lord removed his hand from her and stood beside her before calling the person in.   
  
"My Lord" The person bowed and stood straight when the dark lord gestured. "My Lord, Greyback is here to talk about the werewolf packs."   
  
"Very well. I'll be there in a moment." He turned to Isadore. "Go back to your room or infirmary and don't practice more until I'm here." She nodded at him. The dark lord and the man left the room leaving her alone. She decided to go to the infirmary to see her family.  
  
Remus Lupin sighed as he sat with Greyback to wait for the dark lord. Greyback is the alpha of the pack and apparently his mate. He was shocked when he got to know about his mate. The reason Greyback bit him when he was 5 years was because he was his mate and if not bitten Remus would've been dead before 18. When Dumbledore sent him to talk to the werewolf packs Greyback told him the truth but he can't leave the light side for his mate. His best friends and brothers are fighting for the light. He left Greyback that night and thought to never come back. Sirius and James knew about Greyback being his mate and when explained they told him that they will be his best friends even if he accepts Greyback as his mate. He never rejected but never accepted his mate for two whole months. He finally went back to Greyback when Sirius left for some mission and accepted his mate. His wolf senses increased after their mating ritual, he stayed with his mate for nearly 5 months before going to Dumbledore, he wanted to inform Dumbledore about his mating but due to his wolf senses he smelled some dark magic around Dumbledore. He just said that the packs were not listening to him, Dumbledore sighed defeated but his senses could tell that he is fuming inside. James knew about this from some time and he is questioning himself why he joined Dumbledore. It's not dark magic he has problem with it's the lies he is telling everyone. When Sirius came back from the mission both James and Remus started worrying so much. He has dark magic all over him as if they tried to do something to him but Isadore's birth distracted them from the matter. The three marauders loved Isadore so much, Sirius never left her whenever he was at home. James felt something off about Sirius but thought maybe it was because of Regulus' death. Lily was pregnant again and this time it was a boy, Harry James Potter. Lily started acting over protective of Harry, she was never like this with Isadore. Infact she never cared about Isadore, she behaved like Isadore was not her daughter. James and Lily always fought as she ignored Isadore even before Harry was born. She even forgot to feed her when James went on some Auror mission. Remus always thought Lily was a nice woman but the way she acted with Isadore, he started disliking her more and more.   
  
Suddenly their lives changed. There was prophecy, Potters went into hiding. James is dead, Harry is the boy-who-lived, Sirius is the traitor, Isadore is forgotten, Lily became greedy for fame, Peter is dead, Albus was happy, Remus, he is confused, Sirius is not the secret keeper, why did they send him to Azkaban? Lily should have stopped it. Peter is the one who betrayed them but Peter got Order of Merlin, First Class. Why did Lily allow such thing to a person who is the reason her husband is dead? He tried to talk to her but she just answered him rudely and she never allowed him near Harry. He never saw Isadore in the house when he visited. He gave up after few months and went to live with his mate but he tried once a month to meet Isadore. Over the years, Harry became famous, he was in the prophet almost daily and Isadore was never seen out till her first year at Hogwarts. He tried writing letters but he never got back any. He got the answer when he talked to her that she never got any letters. Why did his letters never reached her? He hated Lily more when he saw the bruise on her cheek one day, how can she raise hand on her own daughter? She is small and skinny, Lily never cared for her and punished for every small mistake even if it was done by Harry and his friends. He tried again to take Isadore with him but Albus never allowed him but that didn't stop him from writing her letters after removing the mail block on her. They became close and she now calls him Uncle Moony which Harry never called him. Now, he knows the reason why Lily hated Isadore, he was shocked when he first read the letter from Isadore after her birthday but it all made sense, the dark magic on Dumbledore and Sirius, Sirius disappearing for 9 months, Sirius never leaving Isadore from him when in the same room, Lily hating her. Isadore is Sirius' daughter not Lily's so she hated her and Sirius even if he doesn't remember her being his daughter became so attached to her. During the years he felt he is betraying James by choosing dark when his son is the icon of light even if James said he supported him in his mating with Greyback but now he doesn't feel anything for the people on the light side. He knows that if James was alive then he would not be happy that Lily and Dumbledore did such thing to Sirius. Remus was out of his thoughts when the door opened and the dark lord walked in.  
  
Barty looked around the infirmary to find his lover but there was no sign of Lestranges, he never counted Bellatrix as a Lestrange. He was sure that the dark lord brought all of his followers out of the prison. Where is he? He saw Potter enter the infirmary and knew that she is practicing to be a healer and may be she healed them. He asked the other healers but they don't know about them.  
  
Isadore raised an eyebrow at Crouch when he stopped her in the middle of the infirmary. "What is it?" She saw Bellatrix looking at her ready to attack, what is her problem? She frowned to herself.  
  
"Do you know where the Lestranges are?" Barty asked her bringing her attention back to him. Isadore narrowed her eyes at him. "And why should I tell you where they are?"   
  
Bellatrix who heard the name Lestrange shouted at her. "Where is my husband? What did you do to him?" Isadore had to stop herself from closing her ears.   
  
"They are in my care till they are healed and I don't want anyone to disturb them while they are still healing. You 'husband' is perfectly safe Mrs Lestrange, don't worry." She told her calmly. She can still feel how her nails dug into her skin awhile back.  
  
Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at Isadore. "I want to meet my husband, now." She demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs Lestrange but Lord Lestrange is sleeping right now. I don't want to disturb my patient just because you want to see him. He informed me not to send any visitors until he approves to visit them. Only me and of course the dark lord are allowed to enter into their ward without approval." She looked at her directly in the eyes while speaking.  
  
"He is my husband. I have all rights to visit him. You can't stop me from going in." She paused for a minute before sneering at Isadore. "Or else, you are trying to separate me from my husband so that you can become Lady to Lestrange house. You are just like your father, a whore. Seducing my husband for money."  
  
Isadore had to control her anger else she blow up Bellatrix for insulting her father. She doesn't care what Bellatrix thinks about her but no one are allowed to insult her father in front of her. Before she can answer Bellatrix, Narcissa came to her sister and glared at Isadore, she must have heard what Bellatrix said.   
  
Narcissa Malfoy never liked Isadore, she always sneered or scowled at her when she saw her. She knew as soon as she saw Narcissa that Draco Malfoy is a Mumma's boy. He hates her too without any reason. Now when they knew that she is Sirius' daughter their hatred increased as they can't get the Black fortune. Even though Sirius was blasted from the tapestry. His father Orion Black who was a Lord at that time never disowned him. So, Sirius is in the next line for Lord Black. Draco could have become Lord Black if there were no heirs or heiresses to the previous Lord Black as Narcissa was a Black by birth and nearest cousin of Sirius.  
  
"Bella, don't bother with scum like them. Both father and daughter are the same. Whoring themselves to anyone who is willing, you can ask the dark lord when he comes to see you where Rodolphus is and visit him." Narcissa smoothed Bellatrix's hair as she spoke. She didn't even glance at Isadore while speaking.  
  
Isadore turned to Barty and controlled her anger before asking him to follow her. He added him in to the wards where her family is sleeping. Barty was shocked to see Sirius Black with the Lestranges, if that is not enough Sirius and Rodolphus are on the same bed with Sirius resting his head on Rodolphus' chest while his hand tightly held Sirius' waist. He blinked looking at them for some time before looking at Rabastan who is not sleeping and smiling at him. For a moment he forgot about the others in the room and went straight into his lover's arms which were inviting him. Oh, how much he missed him. They were hugging each other for who knows how long but the moment was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.   
  
"As much as I love to see you happy with your lover, Uncle Rab, you should be sleeping right now. You are not yet completely healed from Azkaban." Isadore looked sternly at Rabastan who looked at her sheepishly.  
  
"I know Dora but you see my brother and his lover are content as they are sleeping in each other's arms but I was alone and was missing Barty so much. I know he will come to see me, so I was waiting for him. I slept for sometime when you left but couldn't sleep without waking from nightmares." Isadore sighed and expanded the bed so Barty can sleep with her uncle. Rabastan beamed at her with happiness which made her chuckle.  
  
Barty sat beside Rabastan while Isadore sat at the foot of Sirius' bed. He looked at the other two sleeping before looking at Rabastan. Rabastan explained everything to him while Isadore sat there still trying to control her previous anger at the Black sisters.   
  
"Oh, that is why Bellatrix and Narcissa were saying that." Rabastan narrowed his eyes. "What were they saying?" He hissed.  
  
"Nothing, Uncle Rab. Bellatrix wants to meet Dad but I said her no. She is just mad." Isadore hurriedly informed before Barty can speak.  
  
"No, that is not what Barty meant." Isadore jumped when Rodolphus spoke. She looked at him to see Rodolphus looking at her while Sirius just snuggled closer to him. "What did they say Barty?" At this point he was looking at Barty pointedly and Barty told him what happened.   
  
Rodolphus' hand clenched making Sirius whimper in his sleep. He loosened his grip to look at Sirius. He slowly pushed Sirius away from him and sat on the bed. He stood up to go and talk to Bellatrix but Isadore stopped him.  
  
"No, please. You can't go and say anything to her. Everyone will know then that I'm your daughter." She pleaded. "You don't want anyone to know that I'm your father?" He asked looking hurt.  
  
Isadore blinked at him for a moment. "What! No. I'm not saying like that. The death eaters doesn't know anything about Papa. If anyone knows that you and Sirius had a daughter they will assume that he tried to seduce you just like Bellatrix and Narcissa wants everyone to think. They should first know about papa's place in the dark before they know that you two love each other. Bellatrix is still a high ranked death eater and the dark lord likes her too. So the low level death eaters believe what she said and may try to kill papa or me. I can fight for myself but papa is still weak. Just wait till the dark lord announces himself to everyone about Papa." She explained to him.  
  
Rodolphus was still standing beside the bed before sighing and sat beside her. He raised his hand to her cheek and kissed her forehead. "You think just like my father. He always thinks about everything before doing something which unfortunately neither of us brothers inherited but I guess you got it from him. He will be so happy to see you."   
  
"Really. Where is he? I never saw him here in last two months and the dark lord never mentioned him to me." She asked eagerly wanting to know about her grandfather. This time it was Rabastan who answered her.  
  
"He left Britain after Dolph's marriage. He wanted to stay but Bellatrix is deadly with her wand and would never hesitate to curse anyone when she is angry. She once casted a cutting hex on Father when she failed her mission the dark lord gave her. It was not intentional but Dolph didn't want father to die because of her madness. Father was not a death eater, he was just a supporter and the dark lord never forced him to be one. They went to Hogwarts together. At First, Father came back every month but then we went to Azkaban so he must have stayed there. He might come as soon as he knows about the break-out" He grinned at her. Isadore nodded her head while still resting it on her Father's shoulder. She saw the time and called an elf for Lunch. Rodolphus woke Sirius while she transformed the bed Rabastan slept at night into a table.   
  
The family chatted quietly while eating their lunch. Isadore just distracted them everytime they asked about her childhood and home life with Lily Potter, even though they understood what she was doing they didn't push her to tell them the truth for which she was thankful. They were happy and content. She wants to stop the time at this moment and live here forever.  
  
She looked up when she felt someone trying to enter through her wards. She took her wand and went out to see Remus frowning but that changed into smile as soon as he saw her. "Dora! The dark lord told me about Sirius. I came to see him but I guess you placed wards and I couldn't enter."   
  
She smiled back and took him into the wards by adding him in. Sirius smiled as soon as he saw Remus and went forward to hug him with so much force that he almost fell back but the werewolf strength helped him to stand without falling. Remus laughed and hugged him back as tightly as he could without hurting Sirius. Isadore smiled and looked back at others. She had to stop herself from bursting into laughter looking at her dad. He was looking murderously at Remus.   
  
"Dad! Remus is like a brother to Papa and he is mated to Greyback. Don't worry." She whispered in his ear. Rodolphus looked at her daughter sighing in relief. "I guess, I can understand how Sirius must have felt when I married that bitch." He muttered to himself before shaking his head and smiling at his daughter. She was talking to his brother and Barty about her friends.  
  
When Rodolphus started dating Sirius, he always thought of having a family with Sirius in future. His dreams were burnt by Walburga, he was forced to marry Bellatrix. Even though they married, he never touched her or any other person other than Sirius to that matter. Bellatrix always slept around with one or other death eater who pleased the dark lord with success in their mission, she said that she was rewarding them for making the dark lord happy. He knew that she wanted to sleep in the dark lord's bed but he never paid her attention in that matter. She felt frustrated and slept with others thinking that will make the dark lord jealous, as if. He never stayed with her much and always left for missions and in one of those missions he saw Sirius with Isadore in Diagon Alley shopping while completing a mission for the dark lord and wished he married Sirius for umpteenth time and that girl Sirius was holding is their daughter. Sirius didn't see him at that time but the girl saw him and gave a beautiful smile, he didn't know why but he smiled back without knowing. Thinking back he can still see her beautiful baby face looking at him. He wanted to kill Dumbledore and Lily Potter for separating him from Sirius and his daughter. He is going to talk to her about how they treated her later when they are alone. Everyone were talking happily when the dark lord entered the ward looking frustrated.


	4. Chapter 4

Bill Weasley is a very talented curse-breaker working for the Goblins. He used to work in Egypt but transferred back to Britain recently. With the return of dark lord his family is afraid of him living alone and forced him to stay with them in the potter manor. He knows that Lily Potter and his mother are very good friends, they met when the order of phoenix was established and became inseparable. They both trust Albus Dumbledore blindly and never question him but he is not devoted to Dumbledore like them.  
  
Bill never liked how Lily Potter treated her daughter, he saw bruises and scars on her when he visited for lunch or dinner. She was never allowed to eat with them and when asked Lily Potter always said she doesn't like gatherings but Isadore is a nice girl, he saw her only few times. He didn't like what Dumbledore said about her going dark in the last meeting and how Lily talked about her, he saw Remus getting angry and leaving when she talked about Isadore like that. Also, dark is not all bad being a curse breaker he learnt dark magic in Egypt. He doesn't have any problem with dark magic.  
  
Bill started doubting Albus Dumbledore recently and thought of what Dumbledore said about You-know-who. Is he really that bad? Or is Dumbledore showing him like that? If he wants to kill all muggleborn and Muggles then why did he kill James Potter on that night and left Lily Potter alive? How can a child vanquish the dark lord? If there is really a prophecy as Dumbledore stated, what is it? Dumbledore always said that he respects all creatures, then why did he let the bill on Werewolf rights pass? HE was the chief warlock at that time, he could have stopped it. Bill rubbed his temples as it started hurting due to lot of thinking. Maybe, Remus can help him see things correctly, he is a werewolf and still in the order and he loves Isadore like his own daughter. This is nice, he thought to himself before going to work, he took half day leave because of the meeting.  
  
Arthur frowned looking at his wife and Lily Potter, they trust too much on Dumbledore. He trusts Dumbledore too but not blindly. He didn't like how Lily talked about her daughter, even if she is weak, she is her daughter. How can a mother say those things about her own daughter. Arthur didn't like Albus saying that they should control Isadore. Is there something that he doesn't know? What are they hiding? They are not going to say, even if he asked. Twins, they are very close to Isadore. He can get answers about her from them.  
  
"Arthur, dear what's the matter?" Molly asked him concernedly. "You are not drinking your tea. Are you not feeling well?"   
  
"No no, Molly. Just thinking about work. I should be going. I can't take full day leave." He drained the rest of the tea and left without waiting for reply but instead of going to floo, he went to twins' room.  
  
Fred looked up from the new product he was designing when someone knocked on the door. George cleaned up everything when he went to open the door. "Dad, what are you doing here? Do you need something?" Fred asked him making George frown. He never came to their room. Only Molly comes, that to only to scold them for some prank they played on Ron or Ginny or Harry or Hermione.  
  
"What do you mean by do I need something? I just came to see you two." Arthur entered their room casually. "Please dad, no one comes to 'see' us except Bill, Charlie and Isadore." George rolled his eyes at his father. "Yeah, now tell us what do you want." Fred said beside him.  
  
Arthur felt as if someone struck him in the heart. What do they mean by no one comes to see them. They are family, did he really forget them? Is he a bad father, who forgot his own sons? He looked at the twins who were looking at him without expressions but he can see suspicion in their eyes.   
  
"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to forget you. I love you as much as I love the test of the family. It's just I guess work and then Harry and all. I didn't mean to forget you two. I'm really a very bad father, don't you think?" Fred and George looked at each other then at their father and hugged him.   
  
"No, you are not bad." "We understand" They told him. Arthur hugged back his sons and patted them on their backs before letting them go. "I promise to check upon you two more often from now." He promised them.  
  
Fred and George grinned at him. Even though they don't like their mother, they know their father would never criticise them like her. He is a good man and won't support Dumbledore if he knows the truth but they can't tell him now. He loves Molly and would want to confront her which will spoil everything. They have to change their father's views slowly. The order meetings, they can see their father frowning, not liking how they are talking about Isadore or Sirius. Maybe, it is more easy than they think.   
  
"Back to the point dad." "Why are you here?" Arthur blinked at them and hesitated but asked about Isadore and why Lily is talking like that about her. Fred and George looked at each other thinking whether they should say about Lily's treatment of Isadore to him or not. Arthur never saw Isadore during their visits to Potter manor till she is 11 and started going to Hogwarts. He doesn't know how Lily Potter treated her daughter.  
  
"Dad, we can't talk" "about other's private life." "We promised Isadore" "That we will keep it secret." "She doesn't like unwanted attention." Arthur frowned but nodded as he can understand.   
  
"I don't know but I didn't like it when they started badmouthing her. It's just she is just a girl, how can they talk about her. I guess all these years, I never questioned about her absence when we came here, but I think it is because of Lily's dislike towards her. But, why does she dislike her daughter so much, I don't understand. Maybe, she can tell me. I want to talk to her. I want to know, why they are treating her like that. And going dark? What is wrong with dark? Unless you go killing innocents, there is nothing wrong with them. You-know-who and his death eaters does that and that is why I joined the order. I'm neutral myself." He sighed rubbing his temples. "Just ask her, if she is willing to talk to me. She is really a nice girl and I don't want her to be in problems because there are no one to help her." He smiled at them before going to work.   
  
Fred and George did a happy dance as soon as the door closed. Their father has no problem with dark. That means it is even easier for them to change his loyalties to dark lord instead of Dumbledore. They just need some more time before he starts hating Molly. They hugged each other before going to write a letter to Isadore about their father's change.  
  
Everyone stopped talking when they saw the dark lord and stood up, even Sirius bowed to him. The dark lord looked at Isadore. "Why did you stop Bellatrix from meeting Rodolphus?" He just finished his meeting with Fenrir and entered the infirmary to meet the Lestranges as he didn't get time in the morning. But, Bellatrix started complaining to him about Isadore.  
  
"He and papa were sleeping together and I didn't want her to see him here." Isadore said quietly. "Just add her to the wards." The dark lord commanded and left. He didn't even glance at Bellatrix and Narcissa while leaving. Isadore had to stop herself from screaming, why does Bellatrix get everything she wants. The dark lord never says no to her. Even after knowing this, she still can't give up her feelings for him. She wants to hit herself. She took a deep breath and sat down.  
  
"Papa, you stay with me in my room. I don't want you anywhere near her." Rodolphus wanted to complain but even he didn't want Sirius near Bellatrix, she can harm him without wand while sleeping. He didn't say anything and Sirius agreed as he himself was always wary of his cousin. Isadore casted a disillusionment charm on him and removed the wards from the place. Remus left first without others noticing. Isadore went with Sirius and informed Bellatrix and left without waiting for answer.   
  
She took him to her room and made him lay on bed. "You are still weak and need strength if you want to fight." Sirius pouted but agreed. Isadore laid beside him and snuggled close to him. "I always wanted this to happen, you know. Sleeping with my parents." She closed her eyes enjoying it.  
  
Sirius had some doubts about Lily not taking care of Isadore, as she is the one who stole his daughter from him. When Isadore didn't say anything about her life growing up those doubts solidified. He really liked Lily when she started spending time with James, even though she never talked to him much, he was happy that she gave James a chance and that is enough for him to like her. He never did anything to make her hate him or separate him from his daughter or send him to Azkaban. Is she so blind in her faith towards Dumbledore that she didn't even think before doing all those. He sighed and hugged his daughter close to his chest.  
  
"Dora?" He wants to know what Lily did to his precious daughter. "I want to know what Lily did to you." Isadore tensed. "I don't know what you mean." She lied easily. "Don't lie to me, honey. I'm your father. I want to know, what she did to you."   
  
Isadore didn't speak for sometime but gave up at last, Sirius is her father and he has every right to know about his daughter. "She never liked me. She often forgets to feed me. If Harry or his friends broke something at home, she punished me. She smacks me but sometimes when I'm hungry and sneak down to kitchen for food she uses Uncle James' old belt. When I was 7 she started using spells to hurt me. I never understood why she hated me. I did everything she asked so that she will like me but she never did. When I got my Hogwarts letter, I was so relieved to get away from her. No one cared about me and I was happy with that. The Weasley twins, they were my first friends when Weasleys come to Potter Manor occasionally they used to sneak away from others to talk to me. Molly Weasley always hated them for being pranksters and they don't like Lily as she is just like Molly. They bring me food whenever possible. At Hogwarts, they became Marauders jrs. Hogwarts was good. I started hating Lily more and more as years passed and last year was the last straw. I thought of leaving Britain as soon as I turn 17 but then the dark lord came back and I joined him to get revenge on the people who hurt me. Albus Dumbledore, Lily Potter, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Molly Weasley and Hermione Granger. I want them dead." She finished angrily.  
  
"What did Weasleys do to you?" Isadore tried to move away from him but he held her tightly. "Dora, what happened last year?" He questioned her softly. He knows how it is to remember bad things but he needs to know about the people who hurt his daughter.  
  
"There was Yule Ball last year and you need a date for it. I rejected Ronald Weasley, he didn't even ask me as his date instead he came to me in the common room and ordered me to go with him. I went to the Ball with Lee Jordan, he is Fred and George's friend. I wanted to have some fresh air and went out but someone pulled me into the bushes and my wand was snatched away from me. Ronald was standing above me and Hermione has my wand. They tied me there with almost no clothes for everyone to see and left laughing. My wand was far away from me and I couldn't move. I heard footsteps and wanted to call but I didn't want anyone to see me like that. I was so ashamed and stayed there like that. I feared when the footsteps were heading in my direction and closed my eyes turning away from the person, I felt someone covering me with a robe and saw Professor Snape standing above me. He helped me cover myself and took me to Gryffindor tower. Next day, the headmaster called me to his office. I saw Lily, Harry, Ronald, Hermione, Molly, McGonagall and Snape there. Snape was looking angry at headmaster while the others were glaring at me. Lily slapped me as soon as I entered and scolded me for being a slut. She said that I wanted everyone's attention and that is why I tore my clothes and was lying there. Professor Snape tried to defend but he was silenced by others. Professor Snape shouted that he heard Ron and Hermione talking about me lying there but they waved him off as he must've misheard them. Headmaster gave me detention for a month with Filch. Then, Molly slapped me saying, I should grow up and be a woman. I should support my brother and not try to steal his attention in such ways. In the common room, Ronald laughed at me and told me to learn how to obey him or else next time my punishment would be worse." Isadore buried her head into his chest. "Hermione is a girl too, how can she do this to me? When I asked her, she just said that she thinks I deserved the humiliation. But was sad that no one saw me like that."   
  
Sirius didn't know what to think about all this. His daughter suffered so much because of them. Lily Potter would pay along with Dumbledore and he would make sure of it. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger would beg him for easy death when he will see them next. Even though Sirius joined the order, his mother forced him to learn dark arts when he was still living with her. His father never interfered as he didn't want to be on the other side of Walburga's Wand. Even if Walburga hated him, she always said that he is just like her when it came to dark arts and unforgivables.   
  
"Don't worry, honey. I will make sure they suffer enough before they die." Sirius rubbed her back comfortingly. Isadore didn't know why she was so tired but her eyelids were heavy and soon she fell asleep in the warmth of her bearer. She snuggled even more close to him if possible. Sirius watched her face as she slept. She missed 14 years of her life because of some power hungry old man.  
  
Rodolphus had to stop himself from killing Bellatrix as she acted like she cared about him. She tried to sleep in his bed he pushed her away. "Go away, Bellatrix." He snarled and closed the four posters of his bed. Rabastan snickered at her and closed his own.   
  
"Rab, why do you think Bellatrix is acting like that?" Barty questioned from beside him. "She is mad, you don't know why she is doing something. One minute, she is happy and next minute she is angry. You know about Blacks and their madness. I'm happy that Sirius is not like them, I don't want my brother to suffer. But I guess, they really love each other. He hid it very well from me. I never knew about them." He smiled at Barty.   
  
"I know, no one knew about them. Looking at Rodolphus, no one can say that he went through so much. I'm happy for him too." Barty smiled back. "However, the school is going to start soon and Isadore will go back, who will check you three then?"   
  
"I don't know, I will ask her when she comes here before dinner. You went as DADA professor last year. How was it like? I mean, how were the others treating Isadore? She is the boy-who-lived's sister." Rabastan rolled his eyes at the name.  
  
"Um, Potter and his gang doesn't like her much. They don't talk to her and try to insult her if they did. The Weasley twins, however are very supportive of her. They take good care of her. She is either in the class or at great hall to eat or in her dorm. She doesn't even go to Library. Also, according to the rumours she doesn't even like staying in her house common room. She only sits with Weasley twins but she doesn't like the other Weasleys. Also, something happened at Yule, she left early and next day I was informed that she is given detention for a whole month with Filch. Snape knows about it and was very displeased about her detention." Barty stopped for a moment and thought for a while. "I think the Yule incident has something to do with the youngest Weasley boy and Granger girl. I saw Snape and Weasley twins glaring at them the next day. But Weasley was looking smug."   
  
Rabastan didn't know what to think about that, what did they do to her? He will make sure they suffer for everything they did to his niece, even though he just met her yesterday, she is family and blood matters to Lestranges more than anything else. He will inform his brother at dinner. With that, they moved onto other topics to talk randomly before exhaustion took over him and fell asleep.


End file.
